


Snack Solution - Peterick (Vore)

by anakinbridger541



Series: Vore One Shots (Bandom) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Peterick, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Vore, Vore is people eating people, do not read if you don't like vore, fall out boy - Freeform, some stories may contain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Pete had one job...and he failed. Don't worry, though. Patrick's got a solution.





	Snack Solution - Peterick (Vore)

*Grrrrrrrrowwlll.*

Patrick rubbed his belly as it complained yet again the lack of food in it. He was starving. Pete was supposed to be back with his food by now. He better hurry up too, because Patrick’s appetite was only increasing as the time passed.

“I’m back, baby.” Pete walked into the room, pushing his hair back. “Sorry…lot of traffic.”

“It’s fine.” Patrick straightened up. “I mean, at least you got…”

That’s when Patrick noticed Pete didn’t have any food with him. No bags, no boxes. Just himself.

“Umm…Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“…where’s the food?”

Pete looked confused for a moment. Then his eyes widened.

“Oh my God…fuck…” Pete looked down. So /that’s/ what he left for. “I, umm…I sort of…”

“You…you /forgot/ the food?” Patrick blinked at him before shaking his head and looking down. That was something only Pete would manage to pull off—he had one job, and look what happened.

“I’m sorry…I-I could go look for something in the kitchen?”

A mighty growl from Patrick’s stomach made Pete jump.

“Right…I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Pete scurried downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He made a face. Practically empty. The cabinets revealed similar results. Pete ran a hand through his hair. Maybe there was a reason he had left for take out..

Pete shuffled back upstairs, his hands in his pockets as he reentered the room.

“Well?” Patrick asked from the bed. There was an edge to his voice, since he usually got cranky when he was hungry too long.

“Umm…well we, umm…we don’t really have anything in the house,” Pete said shyly, keeping his head down.

There was a pause. Pete nervously awaited the incoming scolding. He knew he deserved it, but he still didn’t want it.

Instead, to break the silence, Patrick simply purred,

“C’mere, you.”

Pete looked up, definitely confused, especially when he saw that Patrick didn’t look mad anymore. Instead, he was smiling seductively, biting his lip and with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Curious, Pete wandered over to the bed, as Patrick pat the spot beside him.

“You alright, Pa-”

Pete was cut off when Patrick grabbed him by the collar, kissing him deeply. Pete kissed back just as passionately, climbing into Patrick’s lap as he was tugged that way by Patrick’s eager hands. Pete moaned softly, running his hands down Patrick’s sides, them up under his shirt. Patrick pulled back.

“Mmm…get those clothes off, Petiepie,” Patrick hummed. “I wanna eat something else today.”

Pete smirked, letting Patrick slip his shirt and jacket off. Patrick kissed and nibbled down his toned chest and stomach, mumbling soft things about how lovely he was, stopping as he traced his tongue over Pete’s Clandestine logo tattoo. Pete moaned and let Patrick undo his jeans, pulling them down as he remained kneeling on the bed between Patrick’s legs. He couldn’t wait for Patrick to just eat him up…well, in the sexual sense…not in the way he was planning.

“You ready for this, Petie?” Patrick smirked, even though he knew he wasn’t.

“Do I look fucking ready?” Pete asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Ooh yes you do.” Patrick kept his gaze down, stroking Pete’s cock teasingly with his fingertips.

Pete closed his eyes, putting his head back as Patrick started to blow him. Patrick suckled his dick hungrily, gripping Pete’s bony hips in his soft, pale hands. Pete hadn’t had a job like this one in months…maybe ever. Patrick was just so eager, so desperate. He even bit him a few times, which hurt, but it was still hot as hell. In minutes, Pete was cumming in his mouth, letting Patrick lick him clean, smiling down at the rosy lipped boy as he got the last of the white stickiness off his lips.

“That fill you up, princess?” he asked, giving Patrick’s belly a little rub.

“Hmm…nope.” Patrick smirked. “This was just the appetizer round.”

“Oh, you’re up for more?” Pete was honestly pretty surprised, but pleasantly so. “Alrighty then. I’m up for round 2.”

“Oh it’s not like that.”

Pete made a face as Patrick giggled, tracing a hand up his chest again. Patrick sat up more, this time going over Pete’s abs and pecks with his tongue. Pete moaned again, closing his eyes as Patrick’s tongue worked all the way up his neck, back to his lips for a deep kiss. Pete kissed him deeply, but Patrick pulled back quickly, much too quickly for Pete’s liking.

“Ba-abe,” Pete whined, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“Nope. You had your fun. Now I’m gonna have mine.”

Pete’s eyes widened as Patrick grabbed his waist, lifting him up above the bed. The way Patrick was licking his lips, and that hungry glint in his eyes was more than a little unsettling.

“P-Patrick-”

“Say bye bye, Petiepie,” Patrick cooed, giving him a sweet(?) little wink before opening his mouth.

Pete watched in horror as Patrick’s mouth opened inhumanly large and he was lowered in. Honestly, he wanted to flip the fuck out, but his brain was sort of shut down and rebooting atm. Like…how was this happening?

Pete snapped out of it when Patrick’s hands shoved him in further, so that his torso was well into his throat. He started to struggle, but he was no match for Patrick’s need for food. Pete grunted as the peristalsis sucked him in. He felt Patrick’s mouth close around his feet. Seconds later, he had completed the slide down Patrick’s throat and snugly in his belly, trapped in a fetal position.

Patrick let out a heavy sighed, leaning back against the headboard. He rubbed his distended gut, closing his eyes as it adjusted to the new weight. God, that felt good. His belly let out a noisy gurgle, finally satisfied as it began to work on digesting its prey.

Pete didn’t like this one bit. The walls of Patrick’s stomach flexed about him, making him even more cramped (if that was possible) in the crowded space. The grumbling and churning around him were much louder from the inside than he’d imagined too. Pete winced when the acid started to sting his skin.

“Trick…this isn’t funny!” Pete managed to find his tongue, trying to move a little. “Let me out of here!”

“Mmm, Pete,” Patrick moaned, ignoring the bassist’s pleas. The struggling only made it nicer. “Fuck…you feel so good in there.”

“Patrick!” Pete whimpered as the liquids continued to bite his flesh, desperately trying to get him down to nutrients.

Patrick just relaxed, massaging his belly while Pete unwillingly massaged it from the inside. He really did make a nice meal. Still, he did feel kind of bad. I mean, Pete was his boyfriend after all.

Patrick grabbed his phone. He wasn’t letting Pete out….not yet, anyways. Right now, his mind had turned to Dunkin’ Donuts. No meal was ever complete without dessert. Pete was no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever vore story! Feel a bit incomplete? Daydream your own endings up. I’m taking requests for more vore stories. Peterick, Frerard and other emo trinity member suggestions are welcome! (And it doesn’t have to be a couple.) Be creative as you want. I might not write them all, but if I like it, I’ll get on it asap.
> 
> TTFN!


End file.
